Un peu de Mario Kart!
by PPearl
Summary: Traduction de 'Just Some Mario Kart' par Zuzu-animelovr. Quand Soul et Maka font une pause et jouent à Mario Kart, certains sentiments font surface... Un OS composé essentiellement de dialogues.


**Hey! :D Voici une traduction de 'Just Some Mario Kart' par Zuzu-animelovr, merci à elle de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fabuleuse fic!**  
><strong>Si vous êtes à l'aise en anglais, je vous conseille fortement de lire la VO, ça vaut le coup d'oeil! Toutes les reviews lui appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire originale. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<strong>

**Sur ce...**

* * *

><p>"Tu veux jouer à Mario Kart?"<p>

"Non, on doit réviser!"

"On a qu'à dire que c'est une pause."

"Non, Soul."

"S'il te plaît? Pour moi?"

"D'accord."

"Je prends Yoshi, parce qu'il est cool!"

"Yoshi est une espèce de dinosaure baby-sitter."

"Roh, tais-toi! Ses pouvoirs sont cool!"

"Comme tu veux, moi je suis Toad."

"Ce gars est un champignon."

"Oui, c'en est un."

"C'est tellement pas cool, Maka."

"Qui est-ce que tu penses que je devrais prendre alors, hein?"

"Peach, elle est hot."

"Qu'est-ce que-?"

"Elle est comme toi."

"Tu es en train de dire que je suis hot?"

"Je suis en train de dire que tu es Peach! T'es pas hot, planche à pain!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"D'accord! Prends ce gringalet de Toad alors."

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais prendre Peach."

"Ok."

"Je choisis la course!"

"J'ai la manette n°1, Maka. C'est moi qui choisis."

"T'es nul."

"Comme tu voudras, allez on fait la Route Arc-en-Ciel."

"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je sais que t'y arrives pas."

"Y'a même pas de barrières! Prends en une comme... Cascades Yoshi!""

"Mec, c'est pour les novices ça!"

"Mais c'est facile!"

"Nan!"

"Soul!"

"Ok bon, on peut faire... heu... Château de Bowser." *clic*

"Quoi? Mais ça aussi c'est super dur! Pourquoi t'as pris ça?"

"Joue et tais-toi."

"Je te déteste, Soul."

"Quoi? Je suis 12ème?"

"Ouais! 2ème!"

"Tu sais quoi, Maka?"

"Quoi?"

"T'es comme Peach."

"T'es en train de dire que je suis chaude?"

"Pas forcément."

"Alors je suis quoi?"

"Peach est toujours en train de crier. Toutes les deux secondes tu entends un 'Ah~!' ou un 'OW!' ou encore un 'Yay~!'

"Tu dis que je fais ça?"

"Je dis que tu cries, pas forcément ces mots-là... mais des trucs comme 'Maka Chop!'"

"Oh, tais-toi... au moins moi je prononce des mots, pas comme le Yoshi couinant là."

"Tu veux savoir autre chose, Maka?"

"Dis le."

"Tu ferais une bonne Birdo."

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de me comparer à cet affreux dinosaure rose avec un klaxon en guise de bouche? MAKA CHOP!"

"Ah! Non! Putain! Tu es comme elle parce que Yoshi l'aime."

"Oh super, merci! Un baby-sitter vert est amoureux de moi! Je vais me la péter devant tous mes amis!"

"Ok, imagine que je suis Yoshi! T'es tellement longue à la détente quand on parle de ce genre de choses..."

"Tu veux être un- Attends, t'es en train de dire que tu m'aimes?"

"Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire... Je sais... C'est débile... Vraiment une mauvaise façon d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que toi. Black Star voulait que je te le dise depuis pas mal de temps..."

"Je sais pas quoi dire..."

"C'est pas réciproque?"

"Si je dis ça ce sera encore plus débile que ça l'est déjà... PUTAIN DE CARAPACE ROUGE!"

"Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parce que là j'ai dit ce que je voulais te dire depuis des millénaires et tu réponds rien..."

"Dans ce cas... Je serai ta Birdo."

"Je serai ton Yoshi."

"Huh? T'as mis sur pause? Soul? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu comptes m'embrasser?"

"Pourquoi pas, Maka. Pour quelle autre raison serai-je prêt à toucher tes lèvres avec les miennes? Pour te reprendre un bout de nourriture?"

"Ben j'ai pas-"

"Ça t'a plu?"

"T'as le goût de cookies... C'EST TOI QUI LES A MANGÉS?"

"Euh... tu vois, Maka...je savais pas vraiment si t'allais les manger et-!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ah! Merde! Tu m'as fait presser 'play'"

"Je suis 6ème!"

"C'est de ta faute si t'es 6ème!"

"PUTAIN DE LAVE!"

"Haha! Je t'ai poussé dedans!"

"Va te faire!"

"Maka, t'as déjà remarqué à combien de persos de Mario je peux te comparer?"

"Combien?"

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à Peach, tu es folle comme Daizy, irritable comme Bowser, mignonne comme Koopa Troopa, n°1 comme Mario, et tu es Birdo."

"Tu sais qui tu es toi?"

"Pourquoi t'as mis sur pause?"

"Tu es la meilleure personne dans le monde entier. Le plus chaud, le plus stupide des garçons que j'ai jamais rencontré qui avoue son amour aux gens pendant qu'il joue à Mario Kart. Et il joue toujours avec ce dinosaure vert baby-sitter qui couine à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales."

"Hein?"

"Tu es comme ce gars nommé Soul."

"Hey, tu dis que je suis chaud?"

"C'est exactement ce que je dis."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! :D Encore un grand merci à Zuzu-animelovr, à qui je fais de gros bisous :3<strong>


End file.
